Boy meets taking Care of her
by analford2k
Summary: Topanga is strong fiesty and not afraid to speak her mind. But what happens when being sick brings out a side to Topanga the boys have never seen...Will they see her the same way as before? Well I guess you'll have to read to find out! This story is Co- Written by Hawiain Chick 12 Please Read and Reveiw!


Boy meets taking care of her

Topanga woke up to a burning in her throat. "Ow" she whispered as she got up for school.

Topanga dressed and put on extra makeup to drown out her pale complexion. As she walked to meet up with Shawn she began shivering.

"Whoa! Babe you don't look so good Cor is gonna freak" Shawn Said

"Is it that bad" Topanga asked shaking hard

"Topanga you're shaking like a leaf you're pale as a ghost of corse its that bad"

Shawn draps his jacket over her shaking form "Topanga Cory and Feeney won't see through this for a second you've got to go home and get some rest"

"I'll be fine Shawn" The thirteen year old answered as Cory approached them

"Hey babe," greeted Cory. "wow. You look…"

"like a ghost in a leaf blower" offered Shawn.

"Yeah." Those two always finished each others sentences,

"Guys I'll be fine lets go Feeney will kill us if we are late" Topanga said hoarsely.

Casting a sideways glance at his girlfriend, he marched to 's classroom

.

"Mr. Hunter, no hats inside." Mr. Feeney called

. "Wassup Feenay! Fee hee hee nay!"

"Good Morning, , when will you ever stop with this ridiculous call."

"Only until you admit that you miss it" he replied.

"Then you shall continue to wait Mr. Hunter"

Topanga kept her eyes down as she continued shivering.

Cory shot her a concerned look as she coughed slightly

To Cory's Surprise Mr. Feeney seemed oblivious.

How can the great, all-seeing miss something like this?

Its not like him. "Why is everyone so weird today?: he thought aloud

" , is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No sir" Cory said slightly embarrassed as he began listening to the lesson

Shawn looked over at Topanga she looked as if she had paled even more since this morning if that was even possible.

After two hours it was lunch time and Topanga was coughing harshly and walking really unsteadily.

"Topanga you really need to go home" Shawn tried.

"I'm fine Shawn" She croaked burying into his jacket.

"No you are not. No one wants a ghost with legs that keeps coughing at school."

Topanga shot him a nasty glare.

"I'm just trying to help," he defended

Her features softened. "I-I guess you're right,"

"When am I not?"

"Hmmm, lets see, the time when you tried to get out of detention by crawling out the window, trying to-" 

"Ok, ok! Try not to stress yourself!" He added quickly.

Topanga started to laugh, which turned into a sneeze . " A- CHOOOOOO!"

"GOSH! TOPANGA!" Shawn yelled.

"Sorry" She croaked.

Cory handed her a tissue and brushed his hand across her forehead

"Topanga your face is as hot as fire"

"CORY! this isn't the time for flirting" Shawn sighed

"I know that i mean she has a fever Shawn" He explained exasperated

"Well how was I supposed to know" Shawn defended

"B-boys j-just s-stop ar-arguing" Topanga struggled teeth chattering.

"C-cory sch- school e- ends in two h- hours I'll be fine til then" she wasn't about to tell him her parents left her home alone for the week.

Topanga regretted saying the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

A sharp pain knocked her off her feet onto the awaiting bench. "Ahh" she cried doubling over and holding her head.

"Thats it! Shawn get Feeney" Cory demanded sitting next to Topanga and holding her close.`

"Cory I'm fine" She tried standing up.

Cory pulls her back down . "Shawn get Feeney I'll try to talk some sense into my girl"

"Where is the pain?" Cory asked

"Its right, its right here" Topanga pointed to her left temple

Shawn ran off to get Feeney as Cory took note of Topanga's glassy eyes

"Why did you even come to school today" Cory asked stroking her hair.

"Perfect attendance .parents gone for the week, didn't want to be alone" She murmured softly

Cory was shocked at how weak and vulnerable Topanga sounded

"Where is Mr. Feeney when I DO need him" Cory thought aloud

"Right here,Mr. Mathews " answered the wise teacher

"Oh sorry. I just-"

"Its okay Mr. Mathews . Topanga? How long has this been going on?"

"A day and a half" Topanga Murmured shocked that Mr. Feeney used her first name

"Her Fever is really high" Cory said as he held Topanga's trembling form.

"I'm freezing" Topanga said quietly

Cory tried to keep his wits about him as to the shock of everyone Harley draped his oversized jacket around Topanga's shoulders.

"Don't read too much into this" Harley warned walking away

"Cory did I just lose my mind or did you see that too" Shawn asked in shock.

"Um yeah I saw" He whispered

Topanga fell asleep against Cory as he held her.

"Mr. Feeney I've never seen her like this" Cory said sounding scared

"Hunter, Lawrence, Mathews lets go you're late" Turner called coming into view.

He surveyed the scene as Feeney glared at him "Oh…..Whats going on"

"Ms. Lawrence is sick" Mr. Fenney explained

"Ow" Topanga whimpered waking up she grabbed her head and winced at the light

She slipped into a harsh coughing fit as Mr. .Turner pressed his cold hand to her forehead

"Its at least a 102 degree Fever " Mr. Turner told Mr. Feeney

"I can make it through class Mr. Turner " Topanga tried

"No Topanga. You are ill. Do you really want this to spread?"

"No I don't "Topanga agreed.

"Topanga's parents are out of town for the week" cory informed

"And there is no way she can take care of herself right now" Shawn agreed

"Don't provoke her Shawn" Cory warned

"Oh Right"

Topanga coughed into her elbow "Cory its too bright" She moaned holding her head

"Close your eyes" Cory spoke softly stroking her hair.

Topanga closes her eyes and Cory looks at Mr. Feeney expectantly

"Well?" He asked

"I suspect your parents won't mind taking care of her Mr. Mathews" Feeney offered

"Good point Mr. Feeney "

"I'll call them Mr. Matthews you go on to class you too Mr. Hunter"

Shawn was about to protest but Mr. Turner dragged Shawn with him.

Cory reluctantly followed.

Topanga curled up in a ball and whimpered; not having Cory next to her scared her.

"Its going to be all right." Mr. Feeny reassured

"Its going to be all ri-" she passed out.

Cory didn't know why but he found himself running back to Topanga.

"Cory where are you going " Shawn called

"To be there for my girl"

Shawn suddenly followed him

" Matthews Hunter where you going" Turner called

"To save Cory's Princess" Shawn called

They ran for the nurses station where they knew Feeney had taken her.

"Where's Topanga?" Cory shouted

"How are you two related to her?" the nurse patiently asked.

"Boyfriend" "Best friend" they replied

"Follow me," she instructed. " ," she called. "Your boyfriend and ' best friend' are here to see you"

Normally, Shawn would argue that they were just best friends, and that she was Cory's girl, but he didn't mention it because of the critical condition Topanga was in.

The trio walked in, for Topanga gave no response to the nurse's questionnaire.

The nurse suddenly stepped in front of the boys, blocking their view of Topanga.

"I don't know how her personality was, but its pretty disturbing; just to warn you."

When she sidestepped again, the boys who were like brothers gave a tremendous gasp.

Topanga. The witty, sassy, smart, feisty, strong Topanga was hooked up to a billion wires, and she was fighting for her health.

"W-what are the injuries?" Shawn stuttered.

"She had a major migraine." the nurse replied.

"Had? What do you mean 'had'?" Cory said. His blood was boiling.

"Well, she had it for at least 7 or 8 weeks. And because she was treated so late, she might contract amnesia."

"AMNESIA?! NO!" Cory yelled.

"Shh!" The nurse said, trying to calm Cory down, for the sake of Topanga's nerves.

"I will not be quiet! Are you telling me that she may not remember all the times we had together, our first date, and that I'm her boyfriend?"

"She has a 53% chance of not having it." she nurse said quietly.

"F-f-fifty three?" Cory burst into tears. "WHY?! Topanga, why didn't you tell us! You head strong girl!"

Cory was overwhelmed by all of these emotions.

Another nurse came in. "Visiting hours are over." she declared softly, seeing the troubled teens.

"I love you Topanga," Cory whispered. Little did he know that as soon as the lights were flipped off, Topanga responded, "I love you more," but this time, Cory was not there to reply "I love you most."

Cory stayed silent the whole way home.

"Cor she'll be fine she's strong" Shawn tried

Cory was crying softly as he walked.

Shawn turned Cory to look at him "She'll get through this Cor I promise"

Cory walked into the house Shawn close behind him.

"Aw What's the matter little bro lose your girl today?" Eric asked.

"SHUT UP ERIC" Cory yelled running to the tree house

"What did I do Hunter" Eric asked

Morgan ran after Cory "Cory what's wrong"

"Please go away Morgan" Cory begged tears streaming down his face

"Ok" Morgan runs off "Mommy Cory is crying"

"Seriously Shawn what did I do" Eric asked again confused as to why Cory was crying.

"Don't ask Eric just be quiet" Shawn demanded.

Eric just stood there "What did I do?" He thought to himself

"Maybe you should think before you speak" Shawn huffed and followed Cory.


End file.
